As We Are
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: Sequel to "Trials of Vaako." Riddick and Johns have a question for Vaako. Based on the song "As I Am" by Heather Dale. Riddick/Johns/Vaako. *Part 2 in the Camelot Collection*


Vaako knocked on the door, hearing the Lord Marshal grant him entry. When he entered the private chambers- a place he had become much more intimate with over the last couple months- he was surprised to see Riddick and Johns weren't ready. "I thought we were going to spar?" Vaako inquired.

"We wanted to talk first," Johns mentioned, from his position in his mate's lap.

Nodding slowly, the Necromonger cautiously came deeper within the room. "What about?"

Riddick patted Johns' thigh, signaling him to get up so he himself could stand. The man walked up to Vaako, silver eyes glinting in the dim light. "Before we start, I need to get something out of the way. You may notice I look different- without the armor and ceremony."

He nodded, seeing that was so. Riddick and Johns both, in fact, looked different. They wore the clothes they had in their old life, before Riddick had become the Lord Marshal. It was something the Necromongers rarely saw of them anymore.

"That's because I'm coming to you today with no riches, no renown. For here I am no leader, I am just a man. And I only ask you hear me out, as I am."

Vaako's brows stitched together, puzzled by his statement. He nodded all the same. "Alright."

Johns walked up next to his mate, looking at the Necro with interest. "We're not looking for perfection, as we're certainly not a couple saints." He reached out, rubbing Vaako's cheek with the back of his knuckles. "We're not looking for some pretty bird to put into restraints. The only thing we want is that you love us, if you can. We only ask you take us… you take us as we are."

"We offer you a look inside," Riddick said. "We offer you that trust." He reached out, grasping Vaako's forearm, which he instinctively grasped his Lord's in return, as they had so many times before. "I need your strength to help me fight the battles that I must."

"And I need you to remind me of the light we bear within," Johns added. "That there's more to life than struggle, and the things we seek to win."

Riddick finally released Vaako, instead opting to move into his personal space, looking him dead in the eye. "Don't take me out of duty, and don't take me out of pride. Just take me if the man you see is one you'd stand beside."

The Lord Marshal pulled Johns up beside him, an arm wrapping around his waist. "We're offering our open hearts. We're asking for your hand." As he said this, he pressed something cool into Vaako's palm. "We only ask you take us as we are."

Vaako looked down, slowly opening his hand. Laid in it was a pendant on a leather braided necklace. His eyes widened in recognition. It was a perfect match to the pendants Riddick and Johns each wore. They were their mating symbol.

After everything the three of them had gone through together- the battles, the secret affair, the trial, and the whole new love affair they'd begun- he still would never have imagined anything like this. "Are you sure?" was the only thing that would come out of his mouth.

"We're sure," Johns replied, smiling softly.

"I know you love him, and that he loves you too," Riddick spoke. "And heaven help me if I haven't come to love you myself."

Vaako's jaw fell open, though he quickly snapped it shut. "I didn't think…" He looked back at the pendant. "I never figured you would ever love me."

"Well I do." Riddick tilted his head as Vaako looked back at him. "So, the only question is if you can accept me as you do Johns."

"And…" Johns added, "if you'll promise to stay with us."

Vaako barely hesitated before nodding. "Yes."

"To which one?" Riddick inquired.

"Both."

All three of them were smiling. Riddick reached out, taking the necklace from his hand and putting it around Vaako's neck. As it nestled into place, Riddick leaned in, kissing the Necro softly. Vaako belonged to them now, just as much as they belonged to him.

* * *

**A/N: The cover is a manip I made of their Bonding necklace. To see the full-size image, you can go to my Deviantart linked on my profile. Check out the next one-shot in the Camelot Collection- "For Johns."**


End file.
